


What He Needs

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bottom Sirius Black, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Smut, Spanking, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas prompt: Sirius/Severus - He may not understand where his partner's need comes from but he sure has a lot of fun fulfilling it.





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> [Read on DW](https://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/72165.html)

It always starts slowly. Subtly.

At first it is the little things. 'Forgetting' simple courtesies such as spelling the plug hole clear of hair after a shower. Over the next week or so the attempts to garner attention will proliferate. On this occasion, it was the mug that did it. Sirius boldly wandering into the sitting room sipping from Severus's mug. Severus had laid down his paper and uttered the words that he knew Sirius had been angling to hear.

"Is it time for Daddy to teach you another lesson?"

They haven't talked about it. Most of all, Severus doesn't want to and Sirius seems to cope well enough with what Severus is happy to offer him. He always puts up a token resistance, but always Severus will get him like this eventually. On his hands and knees, held there by nothing more than the will to please his Daddy, arse glowing red from Severus's hand and whatever implement has taken his fancy. Today it's the belt.

Sirius's legs shake, his hands clutching and releasing the sheets beneath him, ragged gasps still being pulled from him. Severus throws the belt onto the floor with a clunk, wanting Sirius to hear, to know that he is done with it.

"Please," he begs, rolling heavily onto his back without needing to be asked.

Severus moves between his spread legs, hands on Sirius's thighs to assist him in holding the position.

"Who am I?"

This is the moment Severus works for. The moment when Sirius breaks. When the tears start to fall and he finally babbles for his Daddy, begs his Daddy to fuck him. Severus has pulled him apart and now he will put him back together again, a little more whole and a little less resistant than last time. Again and again, for as long as he needs it.

As Severus lines up his cock and presses home, leaning down to lick the tears from his lover's face, he knows that he needs this too. He knows that Sirius could ask this of no other and he enjoys that responsibility.

He enjoys that power.

It is a slow fuck, littered with whispered promises and hair swept gently from Sirius's brow. They kiss lazily, messily, punctuated with Sirius's pleas.

"Please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard, please, I promise I'll be good."

"No," Severus growls, revelling in the whimper that leaves Sirius's lips. He softens then, leaving a chaste kiss against Sirius's temple before whispering: "I know what you need. Let Daddy take care of you." His hand finds Sirius's cock.

"Come for me, sweetheart."


End file.
